


hers for the night

by caroldantops



Series: mob boss natasha [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mob Boss Natasha, Mobster Wanda, Mommy Kink, dom!Natasha, dom!Wanda, light slapping, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: anon requested: Can you do a sequel to mob boss Natasha? Natasha gifting you to Wanda who is even tougher than her. Your fanfics are so hot
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: mob boss natasha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	hers for the night

Natasha strokes your face, kissing you softly. As she pulls away, you can see Wanda in your peripheral vision. Waiting like a cat ready to pounce. 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this, princess?” 

“Yes, Natasha. You’ve asked about fifty times.” You kiss her again as she rolls her eyes. “I want this. I wouldn’t be in Wanda’s house right now if I didn’t.” 

“I know, I know. I just have to make sure you’re comfortable. That’s my job.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ve done this before,” you beam like a proud kid who’s brought home a good report card for the third year in a row. “You’ve made me ride you in front of all of your little henchmen, I think I can handle a night with Wanda.” 

“Cocky, aren’t we?” Wanda says from the minimalist reading chair in the corner. Her house was all in that style, which was a far cry from the clutter mismatched style that Natasha’s furniture had. “I’m sure that will go away quickly.” 

Natasha is the only one who can hear the tiny whimper you let out. She doesn’t tell Wanda, just lets the two of you have one last little moment. 

“Wanda knows your safewords, and I’ll be here the whole time, baby. Right in that chair. Okay?” You nod. “Alright, princess. Be good. Or I’m sure you’ll regret it.” 

“Are you ready, kitten?” Wanda stands up from her chair finally, walking over to the two of you. She tilts your head up and you meet her eyes that are already filled with lust. 

“Yes, mistress.” 

“Good girl.” 

Before long, you’re stretched out on Wanda’s bed. Your hands are tied above your head with a pretty scarlet ribbon, completely nude except for your lace panties - a red that almost perfectly matches the ribbon that Wanda tied you up with. 

“So pretty, kitten. Did you pick this out just to impress me?” Wanda traces her long fingers over the pattern of the lace, causing you to twitch, craving for her fingers to give you more than just these featherlight touches. 

“Yes, miss, I did. Mommy helped pick them out,” your gaze flicks to Natasha, sitting in the same chair that Wanda sat in earlier. Her legs are spread, and she’s started stroking herself slowly through her pants. You whine a little at the sight, but Wanda doesn’t let you admire the sight for too long. 

“Focus, baby,” Wanda’s hand lands sharply on your thigh. You yelp and she chuckles, slapping the other thigh with the same intensity. “I know you’re mommy’s little slut, but focus on me right now. Do I have to make sure you remember who’s in charge of your pussy tonight?” 

“No, miss.” 

“Tell me who owns you tonight.” 

“You, mistress. You own me tonight.” 

Natasha growls a little bit at this, but it only heightens your arousal hearing her get a little jealous. She doesn’t say anything though, and lets Wanda continue toying with you. 

You wait patiently (not that you have much of a choice) as Wanda backs away from you and strips her leggings and panties off. Your mouth waters at the sight of her pussy. 

“I’m not going to fuck your little cunt until you’re dripping through your panties,” Wanda states, grabbing a U-shaped vibrator that can be inserted into your pussy as well as sit against your clit. She slides your panties aside, lubes up the toy a little bit, and slides it into you. You moan as she turns the toy on low, not nearly enough to make you cum, but plenty of stimulation to leave you growing wetter. “In the meantime, you’re going to eat me out. Maybe then you’ll remember who to pay attention to, hm?” 

Wanda crawls up the bed to you, straddling your face. Your mouth waters at the view of her wet folds. She positions herself facing away from you, so she can easily reach down and play with your tits. You wait for her instruction, not wanting to be punished. The toy still vibrates inside of you, and you can feel yourself starting to leak around the toy. 

“Alright, kitten. Eat up.” 

You dive in as Wanda lowers herself so your tongue can reach her cunt. You’ve had plenty of experience with this, Natasha loves rewarding you by sitting on your face after you’ve taken hard spanks from the paddle or been edged for a bit. Wanda can definitely tell how skilled you are with your mouth, and shows her appreciation through deep moans that make your core clench. 

“Good girl, fuck that’s perfect.” Wanda’s hand reaches around to tangle in your hair, tugging you even further into her cunt. “Stick your tongue out for me, kitten.” 

You obey, and Wanda starts grinding fast against your tongue, all of her juices taking over your senses. She tastes different than Natasha, sweeter and sharper. It’s heaven, and you drink her up like you’ve been deprived of water and she’s an oasis. 

The arousal coiling in your lower belly is so much, yet so little that it’s starting to ache, and you shift around trying to get more stimulation from the vibrator. Your panties are starting to soak through, and your slick is starting to make your thighs sticky. 

Wanda notices this and swiftly smacks one of your tits, leaving it hot and stinging. You moan in a mix of pain and pleasure directly into her pussy, making her legs shake around your head. 

“Don’t you dare cum, kitten. Or that will be the only time you cum for the rest of the night,” Wanda’s voice is shakey, and you can tell she’s on the verge of coming. You double up your efforts, eager to please her. 

As you suck Wanda’s clit hard, she comes, thighs clenching around your head and trapping you in place so that all you can sense is the taste of her sweet cum coating your tongue. 

You whimper when she pulls away, moving so she can run a finger along your soaked panties. Your hips twitch at the attention, eager for Wanda to touch you more. Wanda, seemingly satisfied with how wet you’ve made your underwear, slips them off of you. She removes the vibrator from inside of you, making you pout. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Wanda coos in fake sympathy while she rubs your thighs. Her nimble fingers spread your pussy, and she takes her time inspecting your glistening folds, holding back a groan at the way your hole clenches around nothing, begging to be stuffed. “I think you’re wet enough. Tell me kitten, tell me how badly you want my fingers.” 

“Mistress, please fuck me. I want your fingers so bad, please miss. I need--” Your pleas are cut off with a moan as Wanda quickly starts pumping her fingers into you. They’re so long and she curls them in just the right way that makes your body arch off of the bed. 

Wanda’s other hand runs up your body, twisting your nipples hard. Your moans start fading into heavy panting, desperate please lost in the fog of your mind. Wanda’s got three fingers thrusting into you, and she leans down to circle your clit with her tongue occasionally, bringing you painfully close to the edge. 

“I can feel your cunt clenching ‘round my fingers. Ask nicely, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” 

“Please, miss, can I cum?” You beg, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

“Hm,” Wanda hums. “Maybe you should ask your mommy too.” 

“Mommy,” you whine, eyes darting to Natasha for the first time in a while. Her face is serious, but your trained eye notices the flush in her cheeks and the way her eyes are dark with a predatory gaze. “Please, can I cum for Wanda?” 

Wanda grins at your desperation, and it only grows wider when she hears how breathy and aroused Natasha’s own voice sounds. 

“Yes, princess. Cum for Wanda.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
